


Happy 18th Baby Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: 18th, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Bottom Hiro, BoyxBoy, Callaghan is, Gay, Gay Sex, Hiro grew up, Incest, Longing, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Presents, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, Tadashi Isn't dead, Top Tadashi, bxb - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Day has come, Hiro is 18 and the tiniest bit more Legal to his brother.</p>
<p>Happy 18th Hiro, Enjoy your surprise~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy 18th Baby Brother

Hiro’s POV  
I groaned as the bright morning light hit my eyes, why the hell were the curtains open? Groggily sitting up I rubbed my eyes, looking around my room.  
When I’d turned 16, I instantly said that I was moving out. Aunt Cas cried, but eventually let me go, Tadashi however refused to let me go and so I ended up getting an apartment with him, at least I had my own room and food when he cooked.  
I instantly sat more upright.  
“Oh my god. It’s my birthday!”  
“That’s right little man!”  
I jumped and looked up sheepishly as my brother walked in, carrying to trays in his hand.  
“Scoot over” I moved over as he handed me one of the trays, watching him get into bed with me. We sat side by side eating breakfast in my bed, he was even still in pj’s, which consisted only of boxers, much to my embarrassment.  
“So, 18 huh, I remember my 18th, the gang pulled pranks on me all day, 18 to be exact”  
I gaped, worrying suddenly.  
He laughed, his musical voice momentarily side tracking me.  
“Don’t worry, they’re not gonna do that to you”  
I sighed in relief.  
When we finished breakfast, Tadashi washed up while I showered and got dressed, packing up a few notes I’d written the night before for nerd school.  
“You ready to go?”  
I grinned and nodded, taking the helmet Tadashi handed me and jumping on the scooter behind him before we sped off.  
“Alright, I’ll catch up with you soon, I have to go to the staff room to grab some books gogo asked me for.  
I smiled and nodded, hiding my jealousy as always.  
“Alrighty professor!” He gave me a high five and we separated, leaving me sighing and wandering slowly to the gangs’ lab.  
We’d all graduated of course, but now we stayed on at the school at their request, working for them and getting payed a lot to invent random things, while Tadashi had become a part-time medical professor as well. As for my jealousy of Gogo and my brother? They always said there was nothing between then, but I couldn’t help but think otherwise. They were always together, exchanging looks, talking and all… I shook my head, ridding myself of the thoughts. I can’t have my brother and that’s final.  
The second I walked into the lab, I was deafened by a high pitched squeal and lifted off my feet, stuttering as a chorus of “Happy birthday Hiro!” surrounded me.  
“Th-thanks guys” I laughed, almost losing my footing as honey lemon put me down, then only to be picked up into a marshmellow hug by baymax.  
“Happy Birthday Hiro, you are 18 today” He said almost curiously, I smiled.  
“Yeah buddy”  
“Where’s Tadashi?” Gogo asked me, seeming a little desperate. I hid my flinch and made sure my voice was even when I replied, though it sounded a bit strained.  
“Getting the books you asked for”  
She released a sigh of relief, and exactly at that moment Tadashi came through the door. I ignored them as I went to walk to mine and Tadashi’s lab room, halted when my arm was grabbed by an over excited Fred.  
“Who little dude! Where are you going?!” He spun me around, my eyes widening when I saw that Tadashi didn’t actually have books, but a birthday cake and presents instead, and the rest of our friends also were holding one or two present boxes each.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but for a moment nothing came out.  
“You guys really… for me?”  
They laughed and nodded, honey lemon handing me a neatly pink wrapped box with an impatient grin.  
“Open it! Open it!”  
I teared open the wrapping, gasping as I pulled out the brand new projector watch, an unreleased watch that created a hologram of a screen that you could interact with, great for keeping notes, schedules, video calling people and all.  
“How?! How did you get this?!”  
She beamed innocently, saying happily.  
“Oh I just pulled in a few favours and payed for the very first one. You are the world’s first owner of the Digitech watch!”  
*-*-*-*  
I pushed open the front door, Tadashi and I balancing presents as we walked into our apartment.  
To be honest I was anxious. We had just finished presents and cake when he’d murmured lowly to me that he had one more surprise for me when we got home tonight, and I was desperate to know what it was.


End file.
